


Hopeless

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M, that's right yall i did a balcony scene with Ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Adrien and Ladybug look for a friend from another friend's house and ignore an Akuma





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sai_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sai_c/gifts).



> Have another quiet Ladrien piece!! I'm going to be making this a series, just these two blushy kids and some peace and quiet so look out for that but in the meantime, enjoy!

"I'm going to go get snacks guys!"

 

A chores of 'ok, thank you, and bring cookies!' followed Marinette down the stairs.

 

"Everything ok up there?"

 

Marinette smiled, "Yep! I was just getting snacks. You know how Alya gets with no cookies!"

 

Sabine laughed with her daughter, "There should be a fresh batch coming out of the oven in a few minutes."

 

"Thank you Maman!" Marinette gave her mother a quick hug before meandering into the living room. "Hey Papa"

 

Marinette leaned down to give her father a hug from over the back of the couch. "Whatcha watchin?"

 

"Oh just the news, there is another Akuma running around. I hope everyone is ok. All of your friends are here right?"

 

but Marinette was slipping out the back door before Tom had even finished speaking.

 

* * *

 

"I've got to go!" Alya glanced at her phone, struggling to pull on her jacket, without letting go of the device.

 

"Why?"

 

"Where?"

 

Nino and Adrien asked at the same time

 

"Akuma!" Alya called over her shoulder, hauling the trapdoor of Marinette's room open and dashing down the stairs.

 

"DAMNIT ALYA!" Nino was after her in a heartbeat, leaving Adrien all alone.

 

"Plagg Claws-"

 

"Hey!" a blur of red fell through the ceiling and Adrien hastily shoved Plagg back into his coat pocket.

 

"Ladybug!"

 

"Hi yes, is Al- er, the reporter girl here?" Ladybug didn't seem to have seen him, eyes looking around the room, bright with intent.

 

"Uh, no. She- she just left."

 

"Damnit" Ladybug swore vehemently

 

Adrien blinked, he'd never heard his lady swear before.

 

"Uh sorry'-" she finally looked at him. "Adrien!" her sentence ended on a squeak

 

"Hi?" Adrien sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks red.

 

A crash sounded outside and Ladybug scowled at the ladder leading to the balcony.

 

"I have to find Alya" she whispered, standing up.

 

"I can help!" Adrien blurted out mentally slapping himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

 

"Uh I appreciate it but-" Ladybug looked awkward, staring at anything but him.

 

"I mean I can help look? You know a second set of eyes and all."

 

Ladybug nodded, "Sure" she took to the ladder and Adrien followed, both of their cheeks as red as her suit.

 

They walked out on the balcony and Ladybug leaned against the railing, looking out.

 

Tentatively, Adrien joined her, glancing out over the streets of Paris, his gaze drawn back to her no matter how many times he tried to focus on the streets below.

 

It was quiet, peaceful. (If you could ignore the crashing and dust clouds a few miles away).

 

But Adrien relished in the fact he was with his Lady and they weren't fighting for their lives

 

(Granted she didn't know it was him and there was an Akuma on a rampage but in the life of superheros you take what you can get)

 

Ladybug sighed, flipping over to rest her elbows on the railing, facing Adrien this time.

 

"She's gone."

 

Ladybug closed her eyes, "That idiot girl is going to get herself killed one of these days." she whispered.

 

"You seem to really care about her." Adrien commented, taking the tension of her shoulders as the fear it really was. (Adrien wouldn't know this of course, only Chat knew Ladybug enough to know stuff like that. Wait!)

 

Ladybug flushed, and Adrien immediately followed suit, realizing his blunder.

 

"I mean! You- you seem to! to care for her and! and the whole city! I just-"

 

"I do care for her." Ladybug said gently, cutting him off; though her cheeks were still pink.

 

"I-" Ladybug hesitated and Adrien felt his heart crack. "It's ok, I know you can't tell me anything about your other life."

 

Ladybug smiled sadly, "Yeah, my other life." she whispered.

 

She seemed to zone out for a minute, bluebell eyes staring at the flowers around Marinette's balcony.

 

"My lad-" A sharp bite to his ribs cut off Adrien sentence with a yelp.

 

"Adrien!" Ladybug jumped, hands hovering over his sides worriedly. "Are you ok!?"

 

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, it was just-"

 

Adrien stopped, he couldn't tell her it was his kwami! "- just a piece of rubble, I think the akuma is getting closer."

 

Ladybug swore again, and again Adrien took a moment to wrap this head around the fact that _Ladybug_ swore.

 

"I have to go-"

 

She leapt up on the railing, perching in front of him.

 

"Stay here, you should be safe."

 

Adrien nodded, "You too."

 

Ladybug smiled and he could see the pink stain on her cheeks, even under the mask.

 

"I'll send Alya back here if I find her."

 

"Ok."

 

They stood there and stared at each other.

 

A loud crash, shook the building and Ladybug threw out her arms to keep her balance.

 

"Right. Akuma."

 

She smiled at Adrien again, "Stay safe hotstuff."

 

Adrien watched her leap away, graceful as ever, swinging over the rooftops of Paris.

 

“You wanted to kiss her.” Plagg floated out of Adrien coat pocket, disgruntled. “You were going to give yourself away and kiss her.” 

 

Adrien flushed bright red, “So?”

 

Plagg rolled his eyes, as Adrien called for his transformation. “You’re hopeless” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Chattinette](https://chattinette.tumblr.com/), Sai, love. You're going to be the death of me. You and Ladrien both


End file.
